All lamps with an assembling and disassembling function in prior art are arranged on equipment with a mobile illumination requirement, for example, a gun lamp is mounted on a gun or an illumination lamp is mounted on a safety helmet. However, the lamps mounted on the equipment in prior art are easily loosened to cause the problems of instability and inconvenience in operation over the lamps in a using process.